marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor ** Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Supporting Characters: * War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) * Vision * Maria Hill * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Nick Fury * Dr. Cho Villains: * Hydra ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Ultron * Ultron Sentinels Other Characters: * Peggy Carter * Heimdall * Doctor Erik Selvig * Loki * Iron Legion Locations: * Earth-199999 * Johannesburg, South Africa * United States of America ** New York City, New York State *** Avengers Tower * Sokovia Items: * Iron Man Armor ** Iron Man Armor MK XLIII ** Hulkbuster ArmorMarvel Studios: Assembling a Universe * Captain America's Shield * Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows * Mjolnir * Black Widow's Gauntlets * War Machine Armor MK II * Loki's Sceptre Vehicles: * | Plot = Tony Stark devises a plan to stay away from super heroic duties and take off the pressure of the Avengers from being Earth's last line of defense by creating a self-aware, self-teaching artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark's Iron Legion to battle. However, Ultron will gain a mind of his own and determine that human beings are the biggest threat to peace on Earth. | Cast = * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Lou Ferrigno as voice of Hulk * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James Rhodes * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Bettany as Vision, an A.I. programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to aid the Avengers in fighting Ultron. * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam WilsonCasting revealed on the film poster * Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig * James Spader as Ultron, a computer program Tony Stark found in Chitauri technology left behind after their attack on New York City that Stark turned into a sophisticated A.I. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Kim Soo Hyun as Dr. Cho, a scientist friend of Tony Stark. Andy Serkis, who has advised Ruffalo on performance capture for his role as the Hulk, will also have a role in the film. Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance. | Notes = * The title of the film was confirmed at San Diego Comic Con 2013 Gallery Entertainment Weekly Avengers Age of Ultron cover.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 006.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 007.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 003.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 008.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 001.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 004.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 002.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 005.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art composite poster.jpg Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) and Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Captain America and Thor Pietro Maximoff (Earth-199999) and Wanda Maximoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-199999) and Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Black Widow Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Hawkeye Thor Odinson (Earth-199999), Steven Rogers (Earth-199999), Clinton Barton (Earth-199999), Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) and James Rhodes (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Thor, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes Videos Trailers Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL) New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 General The Avengers Age Of Ultron SDCC Teaser (2013) - Marvel Movie HD Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision?|Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision? The Avengers Age of Ultron Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Avengers Age of Ultron - Special Look Fantastic Four Director Talks Johnny Storm's Race - IGN News Interviews Avengers Age of Ultron - Aaron Taylor-Johnson SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Evans SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Hemsworth SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Cobie Smulders SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Elizabeth Olsen SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - James Spader SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Josh Brolin SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Mark Ruffalo SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Paul Bettany SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Producer Kevin Feige SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Robert Downey Jr. SDCC 2014 Interview | Trivia = | Links = Marvel films |ScreenplayWriters = Joss Whedon}} Category:Marvel Studios